


Everytime

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.Note: Poetry-time. An older poem, first published in X-plicit Fantasies #3 Feedback/constructive criticism is always very welcome. Talk to me :-)
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Everytime

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Note: Poetry-time. An older poem, first published in X-plicit Fantasies #3 Feedback/constructive criticism is always very welcome. Talk to me :-)

  
**Everytime  
by Gwendolen**

  
Everytime we touch   
I lose myself   
In my feelings for you   
Grief and longing   
Anger and desire   
Hate and love   
—so much, so confusing. 

Why do you do this to me?   
Why can't I simply hate you,   
like the enemy that you are? 

Gwendolen   


  



End file.
